


Come, said my Soul

by havocthecat



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna runs into Bonnie at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She's far more interested in Bonnie than she is in the actual pageant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, said my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this somewhere around the end of season one as a femslashy fix-it for Anna and Pearl's deaths and because, as I thought at the time, Bonnie just desperately needed a girlfriend, but never did manage to finish it. I wrapped it up as best I could and posted it as the last outstanding item in my TVD fic folder.
> 
> Also posted [here on Dreamwidth](http://havocs-cry.dreamwidth.org/2016/06/06/come-said-my-soul-the-vampire-diaries-annabonnie-pg-abandoned-work.html).

Come, said my Soul  
Such verses for my Body let us write, (for we are one,)  
That should I after death invisibly return,  
Or, long, long hence, in other spheres,  
There to some group of mates the chants resuming,  
(Tallying Earth’s soil, trees, winds, tumultuous waves,)  
Ever with pleas’d smiles I may keep on,  
Ever and ever yet the verses owning — as, first, I here and now,  
Signing for Soul and Body, set to them my name,  
Walt Whitman

***

The party was beautiful. The food was amazing. Bonnie had told her conscience to shut the hell up for the day and had eaten what felt like twice her weight in appetizers alone. Founder's Day was a little ridiculous, so she might as well enjoy it. She didn't even know why her family went to the parties that were open to everyone. Like she was supposed to care? It was easier not to fight it, some days. Her dad wanted her to go and be seen, and, besides, she wanted to support Elena and Caroline for the Miss Confederacy competition.

Even if they called it Miss Mystic Falls and tried to pretend it was something else. It wasn't Elena and Caroline's fault that they didn't understand that. The whole damn town was predicated on ignoring the Confederacy, except for as a set of costumes for parades. Or as a setting for vampires and witches.

At least when Grams had been alive, Bonnie could stay home and let Grams had tell her all about the history of Mystic Falls. The stuff that no one else paid attention to. Of course, Bonnie hadn't paid attention most of those years, and now it was too late to hear it from Grams. Getting it from books, even from Emily's grimoire, that wasn't the same. It was never going to give her the sense of connection to family that she craved.

Even the parts of the pageant that Bonnie enjoyed were being ruined by by Damon swanning about, charming everyone who didn't know that he was a murderous, sociopathic vampire. He had Sheriff Forbes fooled, and Bonnie wasn't going to get involved there. Not even for Caroline's mom. She'd read Emily's grimoire; it was only partly a spellbook. She knew what had happened to Emily, and how the Forbes family had been involved. Grams had known before they'd gotten the grimoire, but she'd never read it in Emily's own words. Emily had been powerful enough to see the future in dreams, and she'd written about it in her grimoire.

The night they read it, Grams had opened a bottle of wine and poured out two glasses, without a single worry about Bonnie being underage and having school the next morning.

"Vampires always want to push witches around," said Anna, who had moved to stand next to Bonnie from whatever creepy vampire place she was normally at. "The problem with immortality is that it gives you a lot of time to plan the impossible."

"Most of which you can't do without a witch." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Damon's back as he turned and headed straight for Elena, then sighed in frustration. "Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be off plotting murder or drinking blood or something?"

"What, I'm not allowed to have hobbies?" Anna's sigh had the same amount of frustration that Bonnie's did. "You're not making this easy on me, you know."

"Making what easy on you?" asked Bonnie, risking a quick look at Anna. Yeah, still the same creepy psycho vampire chick. Except maybe less creepy than when she'd kidnapped Bonnie and Elena. _Maybe_.

She looked more determined. Maybe resolute. But not angry or bloodthirsty. Or evil. She just took a deep breath and got on with whatever it was she wanted to say. "Apologizing."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie stopped trying to ignore Anna and turned to face her. "Do you think an apology is going to be enough? My grandmother is dead, all thanks do you."

"No, your grandmother is dead because you were too stubborn to let Stefan stay trapped in the tomb," said Anna. "Your grandmother figured she'd rather die from that spell instead of you. You can't blame anyone for her actions except for her."

Bonnie flinched. She opened her mouth, but as soon as she tried to deny it, the words stuck. All that game out was a strangled gasp.

"Look, I get sticking up for your friends, but Stefan made his choice." Anna shrugged. "I wanted my mom back. I made my choice too. Blaming me for that is just a sign that you need therapy."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Because there were therapists for the supernatural? She thought about stomping off, but Elena and Caroline were staring at her. Leaving now meant an hour or more of Caroline gushing over her win, and Elena trying to get out of Bonnie what Anna wanted to talk to her about, all without tipping off Caroline.

Funny, talking to Anna seemed like the preferable option. Bonnie gripped her purse tight, pasted a smile on her face, and stayed right where she was.

"I don't know. Kidnapping you, I guess." Anna shifted and turned toward Bonnie. Behind her, Elena was looking at them with a _what the hell are you doing?_ expression. "I'm not used to asking for help. Plus no one really wants a couple dozen plus vampires wandering around town. Hell, _I_ don't want that."

"Your apology really sucks at making me feel better," said Bonnie. She sighed. "Is there a point to this?"

"Because you look like you want to hang out with the Founding Families' prettiest daughters right about now," said Anna, laughing. "You got something better to do?"

How was she able to laugh at all of this? It wasn't funny. Grams was dead. The tomb vampires were loose. If there was a way it could get worse, it would. "Not funny," snapped Bonnie.

"It _is_ ," said Anna, grinning at Bonnie's expression. "You know, the only way the Founding Families would let Emily in to their houses was through the servants' quarters or with Katherine. The Gilberts and Forbes are probably all turning in their graves thinking about you being all BFF-y with with their descendants."

Bonnie covered her mouth and tried to stop the laughter burst out of her. It wasn't funny. It _wasn't_. Except it was, and Anna was laughing too. She was meeting Anna's eyes, and--

Shit, and Elena was walking up to them, looking worried and upset. Caroline stood behind her, confused, but at least she was out of the vampire loop for good. "Is everything okay, Bonnie?" asked Elena.

"Oh my God, intrusive much?" Anna rolled her eyes, giving Bonnie a conspiratorial look. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Someplace pageanty and nostalgic? Or maybe with your boyfriend?"

"Not if Bonnie wants me to be here," said Elena. Her face was set and her chin was raised, and she turned to look at Bonnie, ignoring Anna with a fearlessness that was going to get her killed when she did that to the wrong vampire. Bonnie smiled, though, because Elena always let friendship dictate her actions. "Bonnie?"

"I'm fine," she said, laying a hand on Elena's arm. "It's okay." 

"Right," said Elena.

Both of them looked over at Anna, who was trying not to smirk. Elena was steaming, but Bonnie was impressed that Anna was trying to get along with anyone.


End file.
